onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Will Buggy become the Pirate King?
This seems crazy, I know. But that is why I'm starting to believe that he might. Think about it: When you start reading One Piece, you assume from the beginning that Luffy will eventually become the Pirate King. But perhaps this is too simple for Oda? No one would think that Buggy had any chance of becoming the Pirate King, because he is defeated by Luffy so early on, and he is not considered a very dangerous pirate in the beginning. But he was once a member of Roger pirates, the Whitebeard pirates thought that he had a certain talent, he has been returning over and over again throughout the series, he broke out of Impel Down and he is now a Shichibukai. I'm thinking that Buggy should not be underrestimated. Buggy is so far the 'only enemy '''who has been able to lay a finger on Shanks' straw hat, which could perhaps be seen in a symbolic way. He is also the only one of the main enemies who has had a real relationship with Shanks and the Roger pirates. I just keep picturing this scene at the end of One Piece where Luffy is just about to grab whatever the One Piece is, but then Buggy's hand pops out and snatches it from him with the help of his Bara the Bara no Mi power ... Even if this would be disappointing to Luffy and many One Piece fans, it would still be a pretty epic ending according to me xD I would definitely prefer it over Blackbeard becoming the Pirate King, anyway. Perhaps Luffy will defeat Blackbeard and then Buggy beats him to finding the One Piece?! Buggy also seems to be a favourite of Oda's and is one of his oldest characters. When you consider all this, it actually makes quite a lot of sense to me ... But what do you think?Chanpuruuu (talk) 19:20, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I only read the title and I facepalmed myself sooo hard. 19:31, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I'm sure that I would lose all respect for Oda if that happened.Fintin (talk) 20:54, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Me too bro. 20:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) I can easily see why you would react like that from just the title, but this is One Piece, we have to consider even the impossible! Chanpuruuu (talk) 21:28, March 26, 2013 (UTC) A scenario is that Oda will make Luffy find One Piece but somehow Buggy will be the one recognized from the world for finding it (in a similar way he became famous during the war out of nothing, after all there are running gags in OP). But I think this would go a litle too far... Robin stargazer (talk) 00:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC) He may found the treasure but the pirate king title nah, it goes for luffy. - Tobi April 2 2013 11:47pm your all a bunch of idiots luffy has to find the treasure otherwise he won't be king of the fucking pirates no one is going to believe he conquered the GL if he doesn't bring the treeasure All I had to do was read the title. I don't need to read your justification for believing this.. but you're wrong. There are many theories that can hold merit, no matter how outrageous - but there's absolutely no disputing that it will be Luffy who becomes the Pirate King. Some things are simply written in stone.. if Oda didn't have Luffy achieve his goal after all these years then he'd completely destroy his narrative. Oda is many things - but a shitty writer is not one of them.. and let me be clear, making Buggy the PK would be ''very shitty writing. --Mandon (talk) 05:06, December 10, 2015 (UTC)